Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R After killing his brother Sasuke's next goal is simple; distroy Kohona and everyone in it, with the exception of his pink haired ex-team mate that he plans on having help restore his clan. What do you do when the man you love destroys your everything?


**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Her emerald eyes widened as she took in a shaky breath. The pink haired woman scanned the scene before her, the home she once knew as a peaceful wonderful place was now lit up in red; tainted.

Smoke filled the sky. Like a thick blanket that would never be lifted. The screams and cries from the children and woman along the streets caused her ears to ring and her stomach to tighten. The buildings were burning with the help of the flames from hell, eating up homes and stores greedily.

"Sakura! We have to get down there and help. Come on!" A voice filled with panic and worry over took her hearing. Slowly, she turned her head to the side, taking in the man before her with hurt and dull eyes that used to be lit up with happiness until she had reached the top of the hill.

"W-who would do such a thing, Sai?" Her own words were fragile and hurt as the flames continued to gulp up the village. The pale man beside her only placed a hand on her shoulder as I sign of comfort. He shook his head as a silent answer, before pulling her with him, towards the only home she knew.

The screams and cries only grew louder as they continued to run down the streets, trying to find the cause of all this horrible destruction. The smoke was heavy and it caused difficulty when it came to breathing. Sakura gulped for air as the two ran, terrified of what she'd find.

"Mrs. Haruno!" A shriek came from behind. Sakura came to a complete stop at the sound of one of her patients that had came to her every week so she could check on her baby that was growing inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, but then turned to look at the woman.

Her eyes widened and her grip on Sai's arm only tightened as her gaze made contact with the body lying before her, just a few feet away. The woman's brown locks were stuck together with the blood that was leaking from her head. Her legs and left arm were limp, probably due to broken bones and factures. One of her eyes were purple and swollen while her lips her cut up.

"W-what happened to you!?" Sakura asked as she ran over to the body before her that was barely hanging on to the soul inside. She gently took the woman's hand in hers and started to let chakra flow through her body. The woman sighed in relief.

"Don't use your energy on me. I'm a lost cause. My babies dead and I have no reason to keep living now. I just need to let you know that the Uchiha is back." The woman whispered as her eyes began to shut. Tears began to brim in Sakura's eyes as she tried to save the young woman before her.

"S-Sasuke's back?" She whispered in disbelief. It had been ages since she had seen him. The last time they had encountered was a year ago, when she and Naruto were trying to bring him home. They had failed. But had he really came back on his own? The question was haunting her.

"H-he asked me where you were and when I told him I didn't know, he did this to me and my baby." She cried out to Sakura, still gripping onto her life, trying to tell the emerald eyed girl before her what was exactly going on. "Don't let him get you." She murmured out before her eyes closed for good.

Sakura's eyes widened as she began to pump more and more chakra into the woman before her but it wasn't working. She gritted her teeth as her hands began to shake with anger. Sasuke had done this. Her Sasuke has done this to this pore woman. He was looking for her and now he had taken a life, If not more, because of it.

"Sakura, stop. She's gone and all you're doing is draining yourself." Sai told her sadly, placing his hand on her back, trying to sooth her. Sakura gasped for air as she pulled away from the girl, tears streaking her face.

"Sasuke did this." She murmured. "My Sasuke; Our Sasuke did this!" She shrieked with anger as her voice bounced off the buildings and right back at her and Sai. She threw herself into his arms as her cries only grew. How could he destroy their home?

"The longer we sit here the more people he's going to hurt. We have to get up." Sai tried to tell her but his hold stayed in tacked. It was no lie that he loved her to death. She was his everything, even though she only saw him as a brother; a team mate.

"I don't want to see him. Not like this. He's probably covered in blood; other people's blood! And if I see him like that I'll have to believe that he really did do it!" She cried, snuggling closer into him, searching for comfort.

"Nothing can change what he did. Even if you don't see him, look around you. He caused all this!" Sai's angry voice hissed at her, trying to make her understand that the man she loved with all her heart was a monster.

It angered him to know that the woman in his arms loved such a waste of life. She tried to convince them all that she was over him, that she only wanted to kill him. But it was all lies. He knew that she was fibbing when she said she hated him. When they had met up with him the last three times he had noticed a sparkle in her eyes as she took in his presence. The way her face would fall the second he vanished was also proof.

"Kohana caused all of this." A calm collected voice spoke from behind them. Everything seemed to stand still as Sakura stiffened and raised her head slightly, her eyes widened when they came in contact with onyx orbs that were filled with hate. His black locks stuck to his forehead slightly from the sweat beads that the fire had caused to drip from his flesh.

"S-Sasuke" Her faint whisper only made Sai stiffen, but turn his head as well so he got a glimpse of the last Uchiha. Sakura couldn't help noticing how wrong she was. He was spotless, as if he really hadn't hurt anyone, as if he could have came to help them.

"You're not welcomed here. Look at what you have done!" Sai yelled angrily as he pointed to the area around them. Sakura winced at his tone but her eyes only stayed glued to the man she had fallen in love with at such a young age. "Are you happy now?! You've destroyed everything, Uchiha!" Sai continued to yell, gritting his teeth.

"I won't be happy until everything falls." Was the only thing he said before vanishing? Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped out of Sai's hold and onto her feet.

"Sasuke!" She screamed, looking around frantically. She had to find him. She had to make him stop. He didn't know what he was doing. He needed her, even though he wouldn't admit it, he truly needed her and she knew that.

"It's only fair I return the favor. I'll kill everyone and everything that has something to do with this village." Sasuke told them calmly as he reappeared right behind Sai. Sai stiffened, but before he could think to move it was too late.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled as she watched her team mate fall limp to the ground as Sasuke pulled his sword out of the mans flesh. Sai choked up blood as his body began to tremble. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a nightmare. Any moment, she'd wake up.

"W-why are you doing this? This is your home!" Sai screamed through clenched teeth at the man standing above him.

"This is not my home." Was all he said before his sword went through the harmless man again. Sakura choked back a sob as she ran to her best friend's side, falling down before him. But before she could place her medical hands on him, Sasuke yanked her up and away from him.

"He's dying! Let me go!" She screeched, hitting and tossing her body around frantically. Why couldn't she get out of his hold? It couldn't be possible that he ws stronger then her. Her tears began to fall again as she gripped onto the arm that was wrapped around her and squeezed as she gritted her teeth. "Please, Sasuke. Please." And so her pleas were answered but in a way she didn't want them to be.

Sasuke raised his arm up, sword clasped in his fingers as he yanked it forward. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the metal pierce through her team mates heart. Blood splashed everywhere as the man groaned, but then fell lifeless to the ground. Sakura stared at his lifeless body with wide eyes. If Sasuke hadn't had her wrapped up in his arm, she would have fallen to her knees.

"You're making a mistake Sasuke. You're destroying everything! What about the children and people who care about you! Don't you care?!" She yelled angrily, thrashing around in his hold again, trying to get free.

"Kohana didn't care." He murmured, only tightening his hold on her. Sakura stiffened at his words. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Somehow, Sasuke Uchiha had found out about his clans murder. "There were children and people who cared about all of you, but you still killed them all because you feared they would overpower you. We were all family. We agreed to live together in peace and yet, you sick people took advantage of it." His angered voice came out low and filled with hatred.

"You can't base everything on that one event! The elders ordered it and now they are dead! This is a new generation! These people are harmless!"

"I should kill you too." He replied, ignoring her statements and cries. He felt her stiffen in his hold, which only caused him to smirk. "But I'm not going to."

"Sasuke, please stop this madness." She whimpered, her body shaking slightly as her head hung over, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You're not alone anymore. You don't have to kill everyone who cares for you. We can't help if you kill us all!"

"I only need you." His words stopped her cries as her gaze snapped up to his. Had she just imagined that? Had he, Sasuke Uchiha, the one who always called her annoying and a burden to him, say that he only needed her? "This is the last step in my revenge. After this, restoring my clan is what I'll do for the rest of my life. It'll be what you'll be doing for the rest of yours too." He told her, emotionless. Sakura froze, feeling her body go numb.

_"What I have is not a dream, because I'm going to make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan...restore my clan...restore...restore...restore" _The words echoed in her head, as if haunting her. He had told them this already. Years ago.

"You-you're going to use me" She took a breath, trying to calm the shaky appeal that was laced in it. "To restore your clan. That's all you want." She murmured, gripping onto his arm, her finger nails digging into his flesh without any mercy as her body quivered. He only wanted her for sex; for restoration of his dead clan.

"That's the plan." He told her calmly, his words leaking with venum. He smirked to himself when he felt something hot and warm touch his skin as her head hung. Her sniffles and cries were being desporatly held back as she tried not to show any weakness, but he could still hear them, and they made him feel wild.

A dark chuckle escaped from him as he shook his head. "What's the matter Sakura? Isn't this always what you wanted; aren't _I _always what you wanted? You should be happy." The way he said her name made her shiver. The sound of his voice gave her a headache. This wasn't her Sasuke. This wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with.

"You're a monster." Her voice was just as cold as his but taking the form of a whisper. The smirk on the Uchiha's lips vanished as his face became in raged.

"A monster you all created." He hissed, yanking her body around so she was face to face with him. Gripping her chin between his pointer finger and thumb, he roughly forced her to look at him. Sakura winced as his finger nails dug into her skin, causing her flesh to burn. "I wouldn't have been like this if Kohana hadn't killed everyone I loved. Now, they are paying the price."

"Maybe they should have killed you too then!" Sakura yelled at him, trying to pull away. She didn't know why she had said it or what possessed her to think such a thing. She loved Sasuke with all her heart and when she watched the shock and _hurt _flash across his face, she knew she had made a mistake.

"Maybe they should have." His voice was low and quivering as his grip on her fell. She looked up at him with shocked eyes as he pulled away. "You're me in this situation." He told her, before turning away and stalking off quickly. Sakura stared at his back with wide eyes.

_"Why hadn't Itachi killed Sasuke-kun too, Lady Tsunade?"_

_"Because he loved him too much to take his life. Kohana had ordered him to kill every Uchiha, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his little brother. He made the fourth Hokage promise that he would keep Sasuke safe, or else he would destroy the village. He wanted Sasuke to be happy."_

_"You're me in this situation... you're me in this situation... Because he loved him too much to take his life... you're me in this situation."_

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched to the figure that was almost out of sight. The heat from the flames was burning her flesh and the smoke in the air was making her feel dizzy, but she didn't care. The tears in her eyes flowed down her face as she realized what Sasuke had just told her by his actions.

When Sasuke turned around slightly, glaring at the pink haired woman who was staring at him with wide eyes, he knew she figured it out. A smirk over took his features as he watched her legs push off from the ground, sprinting towards him with tears running down her eyes. He knew she was smart enough to read his actions. She just needed a moment.

In seconds, she was in his arms. Her warm soft lips pressed against his with need and love, pressing harder and harder every time she drew away and pushed back into them. His arms gripped tightly to her as her legs squeezed his middle, where they were wrapped securely, afraid to let go. Her fingers laced into his sticky black hair, his holding her up, as their breaths mixed together.

After a few minutes of attacking each other, Sakura pulled back, staring into his eyes. All it took was one look into them to make a smile spread across her lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She murmured, placing her head on his shoulder as she laid a kiss on his neck. Her home was gone and her friends dead, but in his arms she was, and that was all she needed.

_"Because he loved him too much to take his life."_

_"you're me in this situation."_

_..._

_When one being truly loves another, all their wrongs and flaws are transparent in their partners eyes._

_

* * *

_

I know this was a big change from the humorous stories I usually write, but I really wanted to write a one shot where Sasuke comes back and gets revenge on the village. I truely hope this story gets as much attention as my others cause I'm proud of it. I really am. PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE. Also, I don't know if it was because stories were being updated quickly the day I put up **"let's eat pop corn off each others bodies"** or what. But that is my all time fav story I wrote and I was surprised it's oneof my lesser reviewed stories, so I ask of you all to please go read it and share your thoughts with me. Please! :)


End file.
